This invention relates to an automated transaction machine for electronically carrying out transactions. More specifically the exemplary form of this invention relates to use of an arrangement including an electronic display and a document directing device in an automated transaction machine, wherein the display enables use of the device which enables documents moving in the machine to be simultaneously turned over and redirected at an approximately 90-degree angle.
Automated transaction machines are known in the prior art. A common type of automated transaction machine is an automated teller machine (ATM). ATMs have been developed which are capable of performing a variety of transactions including the dispensing of documents, such as currency notes, receipts, and account statements. Other types of transaction machines may dispense notes and other types of documents to users, such as bank tellers, cashiers, and other service providers. For purposes of this description an automated transaction machine on an ATM will be considered as referring to any machine that is capable of carrying out transactions including transfers of value.
On occasion the space available for an ATM may be limited. Thus, an area where an ATM is desired to be located may not be suitable because of the size and configuration of the ATM. The physical size required for the machine may be determined by certain components such as the display and the number and type of other devices that must be positioned in the ATM housing. For example, the minimum depth of an ATM housing may be determined by the depth of the CRT for the display used in the ATM. Alternatively, the number and/or character of components that are included within an ATM housing may require that the ATM have a housing that is not as small as may be desirable. Further, it may be desirable to add additional devices to an existing ATM but the fixed size of the housing does not make it possible to readily add such devices.
Thus, there exists a need to provide a more efficient space saving configuration of components in an ATM. There also exists a need to reduce the space that an ATM requires, including reducing the housing dimensions of an ATM. There further exists a need to provide additional devices within an ATM housing of a fixed size.
It is an object of an exemplary form of the present invention to provide an automated transaction machine.
It is a further object of an exemplary form of the present invention to provide an automated transaction machine which is capable of dispensing documents, such as currency notes, receipts, and account statements.
It is a further object of an exemplary form of the present invention to provide an automated transaction machine which is more compact in size.
It is a further object of an exemplary form of the present invention to provide an automated transaction machine capable of being used with a flat screen display monitor.
It is a further object of an exemplary form of the present invention to provide an automated transaction machine capable of dispensing documents with a device enabling a document to be simultaneously turned over and redirected at an approximately 90-degree angle.
It is a further object of an exemplary form of the present invention to provide an automated transaction machine with a document exit guide capable of varying its outlet height.
It is a further object of an exemplary form of the present invention to provide an automated transaction machine capable of having a document dispensing device, such as a printer, at least partly located in an area behind a display monitor, such as a flat screen display monitor.
It is a further object of an exemplary form of the present invention to provide an automated transaction machine that is economical to produce and to operate.
Further objects of exemplary forms of the present invention will be made apparent in the following Best Modes For Carrying Out Invention and the appended claims.
The foregoing objects are accomplished in an exemplary embodiment of the present invention by an automated transaction machine. The machine includes therein a flat screen display and a document directing apparatus. The document directing apparatus functions to simultaneously redirect and turn over a document that is moved within the machine. Thus, components for handling documents may be arranged in a space-saving manner by using the space within a housing behind a flat screen display and yet, because of the document directing apparatus, the documents can be properly directed through an opening in a fascia to a user of the machine.
In the exemplary embodiment the automated transaction machine comprises a customer accessible outlet, a display device, a document dispensing device, a document transport path extending from the document dispensing device to the outlet, and a document directing apparatus positioned in the document transport path. The display device includes a front portion adapted to display information and a rear portion. The document dispensing device is located in the machine housing such that it is at least partly located behind the display device and adjacent the rear portion. The document dispensing device is adapted to dispense a document with the face of the document generally horizontal and a leading edge of the document generally normal to the customer accessible outlet. The document directing apparatus is adapted to turn the leading edge of the document about 90 degrees as the document moves along the document transport path. The exemplary document directing apparatus includes a body having a body inlet and a body outlet. A document is adapted to enter the body through the inlet, and is adapted to exit the body through the outlet. The outlet is substantially transverse to the inlet. The body also has a curved wall intermediate the inlet and outlet. A document and its leading edge are able to be turned about 90 degrees by passing in engagement with the curved wall. This capability enables more options for the positioning of document dispensing and receiving devices within the housing of the machine.